1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled chairs, specifically a wheeled chair for assisting a user in changing a disposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
People typically use devices which facilitate in the transport of invalids from place to place as well as enable the transfer of the invalid from such device to other functional devices such as a bed. It is known that many people require the use of wheelchairs. Often it is necessary for those in wheelchairs to need to recline. The change in position from vertical to any point between and including horizontal is often desirable to facilitate sleeping. Often it is necessary for invalids to be transferred from the wheelchair to a bed. Such transfer can be difficult whether or not one is assisted. There is a need for a device that safely, effectively and conveniently transport, facilitates different body positions, and enables simple transfer of the user from the chair to a bed. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,408, issued to Trkla, discloses an all purpose self powered wheelchair that permits the user to become self sufficient by permitting the user to move about, relieve themselves of bodily wastes, change their own bedpan, exercise, receive intravenous transfer of fluids, change positions, and also permits a person to assist the wheelchair user in transferring the wheelchair user from a bed to a wheelchair or from a wheelchair to a bed without the person having to lift the wheelchair user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,113, issued to Foster et al., discloses a manually or automatically controlled adjusting bed-chair combination for persons suffering limited mobility due to accident, disease, or age who thus require intensive caregiving efforts by others. This portable body supporting device provides a patient with greater mobility and self-care even if he/she is confined therein for weeks, months, or longer. The bed-chair includes an upper frame for supporting the invalid's body in a large number of postures ranging from side, supine, sitting, reclining or standing. In turn, this upper frame is articulated by lower supporting frames powered by linear actuators, or the equivalent, and controlled by the patient control or the caregiver's override and automatically preset control to provide a timed regimen of turning or tilting according to the occupant's needs. Whether in bed or chair mode, the support frame consists of an upper body, middle and leg-foot segment. The mid-section provides a base to which the other two sections are pivotally mounted. Turning the middle section up to 20.degree.right or left relieves the local pressure on skin and other tissue yielding comfort and avoiding ulceration, cramping and discomfort. The optional accessories further increase the freedom of choice of more positions, actions, and controls, even to sensing difficulty and aiding excretion along with the option of using vibration and other therapeutic stimulations. The bed-chair's diverse positions enable easier entrance and exit. Ready disassembly into three or more sections facilitates transport. A mattress with special foam distributes the body weight over maximum area while cervical and lumbar supports plus adjustable edge tubes give security and comfort choice to abet healing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,283, issued to DiMatteo et al., discloses an arrangement of a wheelchair with a movable seat and leg rest and a bed equipped with transfer apparatus provided with rollers, a movable sheet and lift arms, for transporting an invalid comfortably across the bed to a sitting position in the wheelchair. The invalid can also be transferred to a standing position at the end of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,775, issued to DiMatteo et al., discloses a patient transfer chair is disclosed which can be manually operated preferably by using a lever and spring helping device to assist in the transfer of a patient to and from a bed to and a wheelchair, chair, or other seat design. In transferring a patient from a chair to a bed, the lever is used by an attendant to assist the patient back and onto a transfer bed device. A spring helping device can be optionally used to assist in the transfer. Accordingly, a substantial reduction in the costs to design, manufacture, and operate a transfer chair is achieved while maintaining the same degree of comfort, safety and ease of prior patient transfer system designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,403, issued to Bergstrom et al., discloses a wheelchair having a set of features which facilitate transferring a patient to an alternative surface and raising the chair to an alternative seating height. The first of these features enables each of the handwheels to be independently pivoted rearward by raising its related arm rest. The motion of the wheel is over centering and its rearward position is determined by a brake pad which engages its respective handwheel. The rearward position of the handwheel is such as to clear the rear of the seat. The forward position is determined with the arm rest in the normal down position and latched to the frame. The second feature is a lifting mechanism for raising the patient to the level of an alternative surface such as a bed. The third feature has the seat surface fabricated from a moveable belt which laterally transports the patient to the alternative surface. The wheelchair also has an embodiment which allows folding for easy transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,259, issued to DiMatteo et al., discloses a reclinable wheelchair which operates in conjunction with a compatibly equipped bed to transport a supine person between the bed and the reclined wheelchair. The back rest can be raised and the leg rest lowered to place the person in a sitting position. Provisions are included for use with a toilet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2004/0174058, by Meyer, discloses a raising wheel chair includes a raising frame with a lever parallelogram to maintain a backrest upright both in sitting and standing position of the user. A lever provides a movement of the backrest in such a way that no movement between the backrest and the body of the user takes place when a change from sitting to standing or lying takes place.
U.S. Design Pat. No.: 300,733, issued to Wagner, discloses an ornamental design for a wheelchair.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include expensive, cumbersome, difficult to use, complex, limited versatility, limited safety, limited durability, ergonomically deficient and/or otherwise fails to effectively transport, facilitate a wide range of body positions, and/or provide for convenient transfer from the wheeled chair to a bed.
What is needed is a wheeled chair that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.